Marros Hawklight
Marros was brought up in the small town of Tull, located near a large forest. An elderly 'master ranger Darion was the closest thing he had to a father, as his own had died when he was young, and the ranger taught him to hunt in the forest, which was inhabited by many dangerous animals and magical creatures. Marros spent most of his life in this town, working as a hunter and protecting the town from attacks from animals from the nearby forest. Darion would tell Marros of the many wonderful and bizzare animals, monsters and places that he encountered during his adventures when he was younger, which made him want to leave to experience these himself. His favourite tale was always that of the final time Darion and his companions worked together, when they hunted down a mysterious artifact but never found it. Marros was given the title "Hawklight" by Darion after he saved an injured baby hawk found on the forest floor, and raised it by himself. This hawk eventually became Marros' animal companion David. After Darion died of old age, Marros took up his bow and left to see some of the things he had been told of, and just maybe find that artifact he had been told so much about. Marros was naive as to what larger cities and the outside world are like and ended up in Stillsquall looking for work after running out of money, where he met up with the party. After travelling to Morod , Marros eventually met up with [http://eyzia.wikia.com/wiki/David?action=edit&redlink=1 David], the Hawk that he had raised and trained. Was possessed by [http://eyzia.wikia.com/wiki/Faron?action=edit&redlink=1 Faron] and transformed into a half-dragon when he betrayed him, which granted him super strength and dragon breath. David was killed by [http://eyzia.wikia.com/wiki/Decker?action=edit&redlink=1 Decker], the leader of the Soul Striders, who Marros tried to kill when the party went to save [http://eyzia.wikia.com/wiki/Twili?action=edit&redlink=1 Twili] from the [http://eyzia.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Striders?action=edit&redlink=1 Soul Striders]. Travelled to [http://eyzia.wikia.com/wiki/Earth?action=edit&redlink=1 Earth] with Peredoc, and found that Faron could communicate with him telepathically. Since returning from Earth he was primarily concerned with restoring the gods and destroying Faron once and for all. Marros also found a new animal companion in the form of a military horse he has nicknamed "Drake". After discovering that Burat held the title as the Dragon Prince, he used his draconic form to convince the dragons that he should be the true dragon prince, and plans to use them to help save the world. He wanted nothing more than to return to his human form, however he held onto his draconic powers so that he may act as the Dragon Prince until the world was saved. Once the planet had been moved and Faron defeated, Marros asked the newly restored Troll God Artemis to return him to his human form. After saying a quiet goodbye to Darron, he left in the middle of the night to see what was left of his home town and attempt to start a normal life there, though he was happy to take some of the treasure he had found on his adventure with him. He is skilled with a bow, working with animals, hunting and surviving in the wilderness.